Jalan Mimpi
by rhalia
Summary: Seandainya kau mengerti, bahwa kadang jalan yang terbaik adalah untuk tidak pernah memulai segalanya. Agar kau tidak perlu mengakhiri apapun.


Fandom : Bleach

Character : Kuchiki Rukia

Resume : _Seandainya kau mengerti, bahwa kadang jalan yang terbaik adalah untuk tidak pernah memulai segalanya. Agar kau tidak perlu mengakhiri apapun._

Kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan di dalam perut. Kemudian sedikit perasaan dingin. Seperti ini lagi. Semua juga sudah lelah dengan sandiwara. Rukia sudah menyerah. Pada akhirnya. Ya, pada akhirnya. Bersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya. Dan itu berarti - selamanya.

Di sudut puncak gedung 28 lantai, perempuan berambut hitam legam itu berdiri. Matanya tertutup sedari tadi. Langit malam ini cerah, hitam - seperti rambutnya yang disisir angin. Entah dia sedang merasakan angin, berkonsentrasi untuk mendetaksi keberadaan hollow, atau ada sesuatu yang berputar di kepalanya. Pilihan ketiga yang paling mungkin. Batas antara dunia manusia dan soul society sudah mulai seimbang. Lalu kenapa dia masih berada disana?

_Dia,_

Yang dengan tidak kebetulan mendapati kupu-kupu hitam beterbangan. Kakak tertua keluarga Kurosaki. Shinigami, tuan dari zangetsu. Dia yang berjalan sembari tertawa lebar memamerkan gigi rapi-nya. Dibawah sana. Mata seorang Rukia masih sangat awas untuk menyadari keberadaan gadis dengan bintang keperakan yang menjepit rambutnya kanan dan kiri. Menyapa Kurosaki, berlari dan menjadi 'buruan' pria berambut oranye. Mereka tertawa. Ya. Tertawa. Bercanda, saling berkejaran - seperti anak kecil.

_Teruskan,_

Gigit saja bibirmu hingga berdarah, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Matamu terus mengawasi, wajahmu masih datar, tapi kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu. Dan perasaan dingin itu. Kau ngilu melihat mereka, bukan? Seketika kau tutup matamu, tapi yang muncul adalah wajah-wajah bahagia mereka berdua. Kemudian kau membuka mata, bahkan memaksakan dirimu untuk tidak berkedip. Agar wajah-wajah bahagia-mengerikan itu tidak muncul di kepalamu. Tapi percuma. Pada akhirnya matamu yang sudah memerah itu tak mau lagi berkompromi. Sudahlah, dia ingin beristirahat, matamu, sama sepertimu, dia ingin berhenti menguntit, dia sudah lelah setiap saat - diam-diam mengawasi, dia sudah jenuh melihat pemuda Kurosaki. Diam-diam - dari kejauhan.

_Penguntit_

Bersembunyi di balik wajah datarmu, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai 'penjaga', tapi sebenarnya tak lebih dari penguntit. Penjaga macam apa yang diam-diam mengagumi orang yang dijaganya, hanya penguntit yang menyimpan dan memandangi foto, kemudian cukup merasa puas dengan melihat foto laki-laki dengan rambut oranye provokatifnya itu. Kau hanya pemuja rahasia. Bersembunyi di balik wajah watarmu. Itu. Ya. Kau tahu itu apa. Sesuatu yang membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutmu ketika bertemu dengan si Kurosaki.

_Kau_

Berharap untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia. Jika bisa memotong momen itu, kau akan melakukannya, bukan? Tepian danau menjadi tempat paling mengerikan bagimu kini. Otakmu segera kosong, lalu jalur mimpi itu menyeretmu dengan cepat ke masa itu. Senyuman pertama yang kau lihat dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, ketika kau membuat lelucon dan dia ingin masuk dalam percakapanmu dengan para shinigami yang lain. kau melihat wajah 'penasaran' itu. Semua baik-baik saja sampai kau menyadari itu. Sesuatu yang terlarang dan hukuman bagimu. Mungkin kau lupa betapa marahnya Byakuya padamu ketika itu. Kau memaksa kakakmu mengantarmu ke tiang gantungan. Kau tahu apa sebabnya. Kau kembali ke masamu -tubuhmu dengan terseok-seok. Ingatanmu yang kuat membuat semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan dari seharusnya. Jalur mimpi itu. Kau ingin menghapusnya. Sepotong saja. Potongan dimana Kurosaki Ichigo ada di dalamnya. Tapi bukankah kau telah meletakkan dia di setiap potongan jalur mimpimu?

_Lagi,_

Seperti ini. Ini adalah konsekuensi. Kau terima ketika kau memutuskan untuk itu. Tapi semua tidak sebanding, bukan? Seandainya kau sadar, hukuman ini tidak pantas kau sandang, seandainya kau sadar betapa bahagianya Ichigo tertawa bersama gadis dengan penjepit rambut keperakan itu. Kau akan terima bukan? Mengurungkan niatmu, kembali ke kedamaianmu - yang mungkin adalah - _soul society_. Kedamaian _soul society_ adalah kedamaianmu. Seandainya kau mengerti, bahwa kadang jalan yang terbaik adalah untuk tidak pernah memulai segalanya. Agar kau tidak perlu mengakhiri apapun.

_Kau_

Lihatlah. Betapa menyedihkannya. Bibirmu sudah berdarah kau hanya iri, dengki. Suatu waktu kau begitu ingin menusukkan pedangmu menembus kepala gadis berambut jingga. Sehingga kau bisa bersama Ichigo selamanya. Sadarilah pikiranmu pernah sebusuk itu. Kau begitu penasaran siapa orang yang sering diceritakan Ichigo kepadamu. Tapi disamping itu, tanganmu akan meremas gagang pedangmu sambil menggigil. Kau punya kekuatan - kau bisa membunuh siapapun, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Karena kau tahu, sejak awal, kau telah kalah.

_Seperti itu,_

Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan ketika kapten tertinggi memutuskan untuk menghapus jalur mimpi milik ichigo. Dan seketika itu, semua ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan soul society terhapuskan. Termasuk kau. Tapi jika Shigekuni tidak menghapus ingatan Ichigo, apa kau pikir Kurosaki yang satu ini akan memilih untuk berteriak dan tertawa bersamamu? Jika saja kau menyadari sejak awal. Kau hanyalah orang mati. Pun kau tidak akan menjadi orang yang terpilih, untuk menempati kuburan di hati seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kau menikmati setiap ngilu, setiap perasaan tidak menyenangkan di perutmu, hingga akhirnya wajah datarmu itu lenyap. Kau menusukkan pedangmu ke lantai. Tubuhmu terjatuh berlutut - dan kau menjerit kepada langit. Butiran itu - air yang keluar dari matamu. Jalan mimpi itu. Akan ada disana. Kau membawanya, selamanya. Maka seharusnya kau menyadari sejak awal, untuk tidak pernah memulai apapun, ketika kau tidak ingin sesuatu berakhir. Karena tidak semua akhir itu baik.

_"di taman jiwa tenang jalan mimpi itu akan menemanimu, bersarang dan tidak akan pernah bisa pudar."_


End file.
